In the current age of mobile Internet, relations between applications of an instant message (IM) type and users are becoming increasingly close. People manage and build their own interpersonal relationship networks by using these applications. However, while we are enjoying the comfort and convenience brought by these applications, another problem arises, that is, a problem of personal privacy.
For the problem of personal privacy, an example is described as follows: the products of mobile phones exist as a personal tool in most scenarios, but are not so “personal” in fact. During daily use, we can easily find that there are often families, friends, colleges or other people who take our mobile phone now and then for fun. However, in this case, users very much hope that those pieces of private IM information in the mobile phone do not pop up at this time, and they cannot be seen by other people either.
To solve this problem, a current often-used manner is using an encryption lock program, but this solution cannot solve the technical problem well. Because if an owner of a mobile phone needs to perform program unlocking in front of another person at the request of the person, those pieces of private information may still pop up at an inappropriate time and are therefore seen by the person, which makes the user feel very embarrassed. Therefore, the solution of using an encryption lock cannot provide strong guarantee for user privacy and cannot meet a requirement of users for information security.